


I'm Yours

by ilovetowrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Minor Violence, Racism, Running Away, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetowrite/pseuds/ilovetowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''She knows it's not fair, as does he. They shouldn’t have to hide just because people are so against what they have. Not because of the way they treat each other (they are both wonderful to each other, actually), or the fact that they’re like water and oil.<br/>It all has to do with the fact that they aren’t the same color.  <br/>And that is exactly why they hide.<br/>Even though it kills her on the inside.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:racism, running away, mentions of violence

It’s something they're used to, even though they both know that they shouldn’t be. She should be able to go to the school dances with him, he should be able to hold her hand as they walk down the hallways and down the street. They shouldn’t live in constant fear for the ridicule that they know is coming their way. 

She knows it's not fair, as does he. They shouldn’t have to hide just because people are so against what they have. Not because of the way they treat each other (they are both wonderful to each other, actually), or the fact that they’re like water and oil.  
It all has to do with the fact that they aren’t the same color.   
And that is exactly why they hide.  
Even though it kills her on the inside. 

 

Erica knows that Boyd the one. Yes, she knows they’re young. Yes, she knows that everyone around them would judge them if they knew the truth...  
She wishes that they were young enough not to care. 

 

Erica Reyes  
She doesn’t get it. Not really. They’ve been together for nearly a year now. She knows him almost as well as he knows himself. She definitely knows him better than those hateful people know him. Because he’s hers just as much as she’s his- completely and only by choice. Because they want each other,want to be with each other. She’s sure of it.  
Well, she was until earlier this evening.  
It’s something she’ grown used to hearing, but not something she’s grown used to accepting. Because Boyd is sweet and smart and wonderful, and none of the racist things that those hateful people call him.  
‘’I don’t understand how you can be so relaxed,’’ she huffs out, fiddling with the corsage he’d placed on her wrist before the dance that night.  
He looks handsome, as usual. The suit that he borrowed from his dad fits him well, and the tie matches her teal dress perfectly. She can tell that, even though he asked his mom to help him with the corsage, he took great care in making sure that it did not wilt or get damaged in his refrigerator.  
Yeah. He’s a catch.   
‘’I don’t understand why you can't drop it, Erica,’’ Boyd leans his head against the wall, taking in another deep breath.  
‘’How am I supposed to stay calm when they called you that… that word,’’ she hisses, anger bubbling up inside of her again.  
That word, that ugly and hate filled word, is what caused her eyes to glow yellow, caused Boyd to drag her out of the gym before she ripped the guy apart.  
‘’I’m calm because one of us has to be,’’ he reminds her, because he is Boyd and he is always the voice of reason in their relationship.  
‘’I’m furious, Boyd! Why aren’t you?’’  
‘’Do you think I’m not mad,’’ he raises an eyebrow at her, ‘’I am.’’  
‘’You’re not acting like you are, Boyd.’’  
‘’You and I, we handle our anger in different ways, Erica,’’ he tells her, closing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose,calming down, ‘’I wanted to hurt him as badly as you did. But we can’t.’’  
This isn’t the first time that they’ve had a conversation like this. Probably won’t be the last.  
He’s used to this, she knows. It doesn’t make it right, thought. And she’s heard the comments made, had her parents tell her about how people have made the same and similar comments them. Hushed whispers as they stroll down the street, judgmental glares as her parents kiss. So hearing them about the boy, the man, that she plans to marry one day when they’re both out of college? Hearing her parents- hushed whispers about her, about Boyd, that it’d be easier not to date him and to date that nice boy from down the street? She knows they mean well, she really does, but...  
Yeah. She’s mad.  
‘’I wish you would stand up for yourself more,’’ she tells him, pushing blonde hair off of her forehead.  
‘’I wish I didn't have to. That we didn’t have to go through this. But this is our reality, Erica. For another two years, until we go to college. In a big city. We won’t have to deal with this,’’ Boyd promises her, pressing a kiss to his future wife's forehead.  
She’s in love. And she really, really is. For someone who is so guarded, she’s found someone who didn’t mind knocking her walls down. Who saw her before she became conventionally hot, and sees the real her and wants the real her as much as she wants the real him.  
She wants to say that she’s in love. Why can’t she say that she’s in love? She wants to shout it from the rooftops. She wants to hold his hand and kiss him in the streets without slurs constantly being thrown at him, because he just doesn’t deserve that.  
‘’Wanna go for a drive,’’ he asks, pushing more hair out of her face, smiling slightly, ‘’Our parents aren’t expecting us home until midnight.’’  
‘’Yeah. Let’s go for a drive,’’ she tells him, because it’s easier to take in the world when they're together.  
So they get into her car, Boyd leaning back as she pulls out of the school parking lot, letting the tension of the night slowly melt off of them even as the cool autumn breeze blows.  
‘’Boyd,’’ she says at a red light, ‘’What do you say we go on a little ttip?’’  
And she knows that Boyd knows what she means: ‘’Let’s run away.’’  
He doesn’t speak,only nods, and she knows that he was thinking it before she even said it.  
That’s how Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes end up driving. Where are they going> THey have no idea.  
She runs out of gas, though, three miles outside of Beacon Hills. She’s been through Beacon Hills, as has he, as they both have relatives in beacon Heights. But the small town has never been their actual decision.   
Now, it’s almost…. drawing them there.  
Maybe Beacon Hills will actually live up to its name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Erica,’’ he gets in front of the young woman to calm her down, ‘’You can’t do this.’’  
>  ‘’Why can’t I,’’ she hisses, ‘’I’m sick of the way people treat us. And i know that you are, too.’’   
>  Of course he is. Who could blame him? He can’t remember a day that, since he started school, he hasn’t felt like an outcast. A loser. A loner.  
>  And it wouldn’t be all bad, because it’s what brought the two of them together in the first place. The girl that people avoided and the guy everyone assumed was arrogant because of his quiet nature.  
>  They’re a perfect match. Meant to be.   
>  Oh, right. His girlfriend is about to beat the crap out of two guys.   
>  He’s on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Bullying, racism, fighting, violence, running away.

The rain is pouring down when Erica and Boyd finally reach Beacon Hills. The windshield wipers of Erica’s car squawk noisily as they attempt to wipe the liquid off of the glass.   
‘’We need to stop and get cas,’’ Boyd reminds her, diddling with the radio as some song from the 1980’s plays, filling the small vehicle.  
‘’Yeah,’’ Erica bites her lip, observing the gas prices,’’ guess this place is as good as any.’’  
Erica turns into the dimly lit gas station, slowing to a stop at one of the gas pumps and reaching for her purse.  
‘’Come on. I have enough for the gas money and maybe some snacks,’’ she yells boyd, sliding out of the car and towards the gas station, Boyd right beside her.  
The gas station is a dimly lit on the inside as it is on the outside. There aren’t very many people, save for a young woman with long, brown hair, and a couple of teenage boys and the clerk.  
Erica heads to pay for the gas while Boyd buys them some sacks.  
‘’It’s… so...weird,’’ Boyd hears one of the other teenagers say, and his ears perk up at the sound of his voices.  
‘’Dude, don’t freak out about it. Look at her,’’ Boyd notices one of the boys nodding towards Erica, who is clad in her tight, longsleeved, dress that stops mid thigh, ‘’She’s dressed like a slit. Do you really want that?’’  
Erica being judged based on her looks is something that he knows she is used to. She doesn’t seem to mind it as much as Boyd does though. And he knows that part if that is due to her newfound confidence. She went from unsure eyes and timid movements to smug smirks and walking like she’s on a runway.   
So it’s a surprise to him when she loses her composure, eyes glowing gold and fangs extending.  
Of course.  
Because they can never have one night where they aren’t reminded of the way people see them, and just how negative the way that others see them is.  
Erica Reyes, who wouldn’t give a crapw what two teenae bys thought about her had the previous events of the night not already had her in a rage, is storming towards the two boys, knocking over a whole shelf even as the clerk yells.  
‘’Erica,’’ he gets in front of the young woman to calm her down, ‘’You can’t do this.’’  
‘’Why can’t I,’’ she hisses, ‘’I’m sick of the way people treat us. And i know that you are, too.’’   
Of course he is. Who could blame him? He can’t remember a day that, since he started school, he hasn’t felt like an outcast. A loser. A loner.  
And it wouldn’t be all bad, because it’s what brought the two of them together in the first place. The girl that people avoided and the guy everyone assumed was arrogant because of his quiet nature.  
They’re a perfect match. Meant to be.   
Oh, right. His girlfriend is about to beat the crap out of two guys.   
He’s on it.  
‘’That is enough,’’ the woman with brown hair hisses through clenched teeth, ‘’You both need to calm down, and you need to come with me.’’  
‘’Who the hell are you,’’ Erica hisses, slowly trying to inch towards the woman, even as Boyd does his best to keep his girlfriend from hurting anyone, ‘’And why should I listen to you.’’  
‘’Because you need me right now,’’ the woman whispers, eyes glowing red and immediately snapping Erica into submission.  
‘’I want you out of my gas station. Come on, move it,’’ the man behind the is in front of them, looking absolutely livid as the two boys snicker in the corner, ‘’Out!’’  
‘’Sir,’’ the older woman turns towards him with a bright smile on her face, ‘’I am so sorry. My sister got a little tipsy at the dance. You know how teenaegrs can be. But do not worry, I will pay for the damages. I’m taking them home now. We’ll be back to get the cr in the morning when they can drive. Come On, guys.’’  
The women's pulling them out the store, ignoring the man’s obscene language as she leads them towards her own car.  
‘’My name is Laura Hale. Nice to meet you. Get in,’’ she tells them, smile gone and voice stern.  
‘’And why should we listen to you,’’ Erica raise one perfect eyebrow, arms over her chest.  
Had he not been able to hear her heart beating wildly in said chest, Boyd would not know that the woman he knows to be so brave is us as nervous as he is.  
The woman,Laura, purses her lips, drumming manicured fingernails against the top of her car before speaking in a monotone voice.   
‘’I’m going to help you. I noticed the bumper sticker on your car.You’re not even from Beacon Hills. And your car is on empty. So come on. Get in.’’  
Erica looks to him. And he can see that she is contemplating their options, just like she is.  
They are hours away from home. With barely any money. And no food. With no gas for their car.  
‘’Look, it’s dangerous for two omega wolves to be alone. Especially in Beacon Hills. I’m trying to help you. So, please. Just get in the car,’’ Laura’s tone softens, and it’s enough for them to get into the car without any further prodding.   
Which is how Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes find themselves pulling up to Laura’s house.  
‘’Don’t worry. M brother can seem intimidating, but he’s all bark and no bite. Oh, that’s kind of funny,’’ aura giggles quietly to herself, unlocking the door as Erica and Boyd share a look.  
The door opens, and Laura leads them both inside, and they follow her to a room where there are several people who are talking and laughing loudly.  
‘’Guys. I have some people I want you to meet.’’ Laura sats, and the people. Who Boyd and Erica can only assume make up Laura’s pack, all turn to look at the two strangers.  
Erica and Boyd share one more look, and they can tell that they are both thinking the same thing:  
What have they just gotten themselves into?


End file.
